Invisible - Underswap Fanfiction
by Megane to Papers
Summary: If your existence turned invisible, who would be there to remember you?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to make things clear before you read because I certainly don't want to repeat things over and over again and cause trouble. The fanfic is heavily based on the manga called Toumei Ningen/How to make an invisible man. I would like to point that out because man I do NOT want to get in trouble. Anyway, since I made it clear to you guys, we should get going right?**

 **Underswap is by PopcornPr1nce**

 **Toumei Ningen is by Masuda Eiji**

 **The cover and the story below is mine**

* * *

It was just a selfish act but Papyrus was never the one to make rash decisions. For some reason, maybe by impulse, the skeleton kissed his brother in their stroll in the waterfalls. Sans was surprised, he was surprised, both of them stayed there frozen from shock until Papyrus decided to tell Sans that it was just a joke. Thankfully, Sans took it as a joke and scolded his brother for it. Papyrus though… he will never let that mistake slide away from his mind.

"man, if only i could become invisible then everything would be fine." He jokingly said as he walked in a separate path that his brother took. Though if Papyrus would be more truthful to his brother, he would've confessed his love to Sans and everything would have been fine… except that it was not fine. They were brothers and Papyrus knows not to cross that line. Though he almost did, he still knows that what he wanted should never be.

While walking in dim path with echo flowers scattered about, he decided to mess around with the blue luminous flowers. He approached the nearest one and though of something funny to say. Finally, he thought of something that he hopes his brother would hear once the little guy pass through here.

"knock knock…" then he left the flower to approach another.

"sans…" then he approached another one but then was too startled to continue his shenanigans. Someone or something has been following him that made him sweat cold. A strange, deep voice, echoed from the flower that he is currently facing.

" _Do you want to be invisible?_ "

This voice… it sounds so familiar but yet so distant. It brought shivers to Papyrus' spine. He could make a lot of puns from that but right now the sense of being watched made him continue walking to another echo flower in silence.

" _If so, then why don't you come to my room…_ "

He was already getting nervous, whoever is using this kind of method to creep people out is actually good at it. The last echo flower that is somehow had its petals plucked stood in front of a grey door he does not recognize. He even felt like he somehow was warped all the way from the area of echo flowers to here. The echo flower spoke something very unclear but Papyrus could make everything out somehow. This made everything feel heavy, the eerie silence was so disturbing that it could make a normal monster crazy if it continued.

" _' ?_ "

He slowly twisted the door knob and opened the grey door then entered the room with a mysterious entity grinning ear to ear underneath the shadow of the man's hood. In a split second, the skeleton lost all of his consciousness and fell to the cold grey ground with the man peering down on him being the last of his memory before everything went completely dark.

Never did he knew that it was the start of his wish slowly coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus instantly sat up with a massive headache. He could barely process whatever just happened but he could remember bits of pieces even if it's all jumbled. It could have been a weird dream since he woke up in the middle of the path with echo flowers all over but the fact that there is an echo flower with no petals is in his skeleton hand, only brought back the dreadful feeling of being watched.

Whoever that person was, he was one clever troll and a scammer too. At least he didn't lose anything from being fooled by that hooded man. _Invisible my ass_. Papyrus was a real idiot for believing something stupid.

He stood up from the ground and lazily made his way back to Snowdin. Hopefully, this time, his brother forgets everything that had happened earlier. For some reason, the monsters that pass through the same path don't notice him or just downright ignoring him.

"..?"

He could call them out, but somehow he still doesn't feel like talking to someone right now so he just shrugged it off and continued to walk until the sound of crunching underneath his shoes echoed in the silent snow-filled sanctuary. Everything felt so… eerie. There was something definitely wrong. And the only way to find that out is going to Muffet's.

That was the original plan, at least. Since an unexpected thing happened. The man who he met back at waterfalls was standing still in the middle of the path with the same grin plastered inside the darkness of his hood.

" _What is wrong? You look troubled_."

" _n_?"

"gee, man, it's not so _chill_ to creep on someone else. _flower_ you not beaten up yet?"

Papyrus was still trying to keep his cool despite of the heavy feeling he is having while looking at the man.. But right now, he'll try to get rid of the man by annoying him.

" _Still the same as always I see. But how long will your smile keep up with the events that are bound to happen soon. Who knows? Maybe you will enjoy it more being nonexistent like me. You don't have to worry about the others who you will be leaving too, since their memories about you will completely be erased without a single trace. Isn't that great, Papyrus?_ "

This made Papyrus flinch and jump back. If he had skin then he'd be having goosebumps all over. But the moment his feet landed on the ground, the man was inches in front of him. He was ready to use magic to attack but then the situation didn't get any worse. Sans was there, watching his with confused eyes.

"P-papyrus?! What are you doing? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"?!"

 _Sans… can't see him_? The skeleton stood straight while looking at his brother then at the hooded entity standing next to him. His soul was inside his chest thumping loudly in fear of his brother's safety.

"Papyrus?"

Sans approached his older brother slowly with concern, oblivious of what was happening. He noticed how his brother's expression was changing every step he took. It was like… he was frightened of something.

"Is there something wrong?"

Papyrus hung his head and never looked at the small skeleton. Right now, that man who he was fighting…

…is behind his beloved little brother, with his hands circled around the neck telling the skeleton that if he spoke of something unnecessary then his brother will be the one to take the consequences.

"nothing…"

He forced up a bored voice, mimicking his usual one.

"nothing at all…"


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day is nothing but pretention for Papyrus. It was hard to ignore the cloaked entity that kept following him everywhere but he managed to act as if there was nothing there. At least the man did not dare to harm his brother… he wouldn't know what else to do if something had happened. Either way, he will not deny the fact that the entity was annoying and is already getting into his nonexistent nerves.

Everyone aside from his brother was ignoring him and stared strangely at Sans. This, of course, made Papyrus uncomfortable for his brother's stead. The hooded entity would just keep on grinning while following them from behind.

"Papyrus! You're so slow! If you keep walking like that then we won't be able to finish the puzzled on time!"

 _He is still as energetic as ever_. Despite of the dilemma that the older skeleton is going through, this made him smile and listen to his brother's endless scolding.

"s'rry bro, i'm kind of _bone_ -tired right now. i'm _sternum_ be sleepy."

"OH MY GOD PAPYRUS! STOP WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"but you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

"aww _vomer_."

"DAMN IT PAPY!"

"heh."

Suddenly, Sans stopped in his tracks. He was looking for something from his pockets but it seems that he didn't have it. The small skeleton looked up to his brother.

"Papy! You stay here for a second! I, the great Sans, have to get something very important!"

With that, Sans ran back to the direction of their home while Papyrus sat on the snowy ground with an amused smile.

" _That's not right_."

He frowned as he heard the voice of the hooded man, almost as if he had forgotten he was there in the first place.

"… _you should've been forgotten by him awhile ago. Could it be that he holds you dearly? But no matter, he will not come back. Because by then, you will become an invisible man_."

"he will not forget me."

Papyrus proclaimed confidently with a smug look. Despite of being irresponsible, he knows that his brother will never leave or forget him.

Seconds, minutes… hours already past. Papyrus still sat there with lumps of snow that originally came from the tree is now on his head and shoulders. The entity just stood in front of him, watching him in his silent despair. His existence… should be erased by now. No one will come back for him. No one will remember him…

" _How does it feel like to be completely forgotten? To wait for someone who will never come_?"

"… _to be watching the ones who you care and cared for you while they pass right through you_?"

"he will be back. i know he will. that's why i will wait until he comes back."

" _It's hopeless, your brother has already_ —"

"PAPYRUS?!"

Soon as his name was called, Papyrus stood up from his spot and looked at his little brother who was crying and gasping for air while holding a bottle of honey in his hands.

"s-sans! why are you…"

"U-um! Excuse me! Do you, by chance, know someone named Papyrus?!"

Everything sank in the skeleton's chest. His expression was indescribable and broken as he looked at his little brother who seemed to realize it. A small but relieved smile was plastered on the little one's face. Sans hugged Papyrus tightly as he sobbed in his jacket.

"I… see… so you are Papyrus…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was the day that Papyrus was completely erased from existence. His name, his pictures, everything that marks his proof of living are all gone like a speck of dust being blown away by the wind. He would've been okay being forgotten by everyone… if only this invisibility didn't apply to one person.

Sans just ran past Papyrus without even sparing a glance. At this moment, Papyrus finally realized how his brother's loud nagging was essential to his life. Now that he is equivalent to a forgotten ghost… he could feel all his regrets and sorrow piercing through his chest.

" _What is wrong? You wished for this, haven't you? There is no point of regretting_."

"give it back…"

" _..?_ "

"give my existence back. if not, at least make me invisible to everyone but him."

"…"

" _It cannot be undone. Once you have entered the room, you can never return from existing. You will be invisible to everyone for the rest of your life_."

"…is that so…"

He took a pack of cigarette from his pocket and tried to get one stick from inside but his hands were shaking too much that all of it fell on the snowy ground along with the tears from his eyes.

"then i am really a big babybone to cry now, ain't i?"

His hand made its way to cover his eye sockets, trying to stop the tears from streaming down.

"…why also him? why does it have to be him?"

This was not the first time that he ever cried but this was the first time he felt so broken. The brother that he cherished and loved despite of everything that was happening has already forgotten him. To think that a single foolish wish would turn all of him into nothing…

"…sans…"

* * *

…

The whole day passed, every single monster gone to their daily routine without even noticing anything missing. It's just like what the hooded man said, he was completely erased in this world.

" _There is no reason for you to stay here now. Your acquaintances, your friends, your brother… they have all forgotten you. So come with me to the void where there is no time… there is no death… only eternity_."

Yet, Papyrus remained silent as he sits at the sentry station like he always do while smoking to relieve all of his stress.

"… _what is keeping you from accepting my offer_?"

A sigh left from the skeleton man. Does he really think it was that easy to leave the place where all of his precious memories with his brother remain?

"let me just think about it…"

The man seemed to be not amused but he doesn't look like he would give up persuading the skeleton.

" _Can you not see? Everything you do will do you nothing. After all, you are already_ —"

Both the invisible beings were in shock upon seeing something they didn't even expect. It was Sans… what was he doing here? Normally, he would go rush towards Alphys and annoy her about wanting to be a Royal Guard. So why? Why is he here?

"sans..?"

" _He cannot hear you. It must be his routine to come here every day. I would not hope too much if I were you… after all, it is already impossible to take everything back_."

"…then why… why did he come here like he was expecting someone?"

Papyrus grind his teeth as he watch his brother sit on the snowy ground with a plate of tacos and a bottle of honey right next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"ahhh, good morning sans, you are early as always."

Papyrus greeted Sans with his usual lazy smile while sitting in front of the Snowdin forest sentry station. Sans would never fail to surprise Papyrus as he would come back to this cold place without even a reason to return there. It had already been a week ever since… yet here there are, still doing this seemingly _usual routine_ that will lead into nothing.

"you know, alphys will be worried if you keep on skipping your training. we both know she can be _saur_."

Even though he was fully aware that his puns will never reach the other, he would still keep pouring him with terrible jokes and then later on sigh.

"ah… that's right. i am already invisible. i guess i could say that i should be more _transparent_."

It was a hopeless scene, even the hooded being could not bring himself to speak anymore. Every day, he would witness this futile attempt on getting the little brother of the skeleton to talk to him. He knew that nothing will happen… but yet he would continue to speak to him constantly and try to get some response. Truly… a warm yet sad scene. Were all of his efforts of bringing the skeleton to nonexistence for nothing? Or perhaps it was his desperation of bringing someone with him made all of his plans look possible? He doesn't know… but he is not one to give up so easily.

A day passes, Papyrus was on the way to where his brother would wait for him but was blocked by the cloaked man before he could go to the Snowdin Forest.

" _Stop_. _You have done enough_."

"…"

" _What is your reason for persisting? Is it not clear to you? YOU DON'T EXIST ANYMORE. And no matter what you do, you cannot return back to normal. So why… why do you still chase after someone who will never remember you_."

Papyrus stood there in silence but then sighed and walked past the cloaked person.

"i know that already. how many times do you think you have to tell me that? but you know what? i'm kind of thankful to you. if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have realized how i cherish my cute little brother. amazing right? the moment that you are forgotten is the moment you realize how important someone is to you."

Once again, the skeleton was blocked by the cloaked man who warped in front of him, seemingly desperate to change his mind.

" _What if I tell you that there is a way to let you speak with your brother again_?"

This made Papyrus halt all of the sudden. A way to make Sans talk to him again… so it was possible all along?

"…"

The cloaked being reached out to Papyrus with an echo flower in hand.

" _Would you… take a risk in order to reach your brother_?"

A large grin plastered on the shadowed face.

 _Show me… how far you would go just to be with your cute little brother…_


End file.
